Eight thousand and six men of Japanese ancestry, born from 1900-1919 and residing on the island of Oahu, were examined in an epidemiologic-based study from 1965 to 1968. A wealth of dietary, social, personal, and laboratory information was obtained from the men. Since the examination, we have identified in our prospective study 96 incident cases of stomach cancer, 90 of the colon, 85 of the lung, 72 of the prostate, 57 of the rectum, 31 of the urinary bladder, and 28 fo the pancreas for a total of 459 incident cancer cases. Over the next five years we expect to identify an additional 303 incident cases of these common cancers with our hospital surveillance network. With the past collection of sera samples and extensive epidemiologic data, especially in the area of diet and nutrition, we propose to do the following: 1) determine if there is an association of dietary fat, dietary fiber, alcolol intake or serum vitamin A levels with large bowel cancer; 2) determine if dietary nitrites, salt, vegetables, fruits or specific vitamins are related to stomach cancer; 3) identify dietary, hormonal and other factors associated with clinical prostate cancer; 4) investigate the association of dietary and serum vitamin A, and alcohol with lung cancer; 5) identify risk factors for pancreatic and urinary bladder cancer; 6) determine the association of serum vitamins A and E with common epithelial cancers. We also propose to do a study in which colonoscopy subjects with and without adenomatous polyps, a precursor lesion of colon cancer, will be compared in their consumption of over 100 different dietary items. A similar study will be done to identify dietary factors related to intestinal metaplasia (a precursor lesion of stomach cancer) among gastroscopy subjects. This proposal is focused towards a better understanding of the risk factors associated with common cancers, and thereby would contribute to the ultimate development of practical interventions which could reduce the incidence of these diseases. The disciplines of epidemiology, pathology, biostatistics and nutrition are integrated into this project.